


See You on the Plane

by facethestrange



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: tv-universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "missing scene" fic explaining why Ana was wearing different tops before getting on the plane and after the crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You on the Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tv-universe](http://tv-universe.livejournal.com) Missing Moments challenge.

"What the f-"

Ana was just sitting in line, still half-anxious about the flight, but also amused about the conversation with the guy in the bar (his name was Jack, wasn't it? it definitely was, which for some reason amuses her even more, she's just not good at names, at least not at names of guys who hit on her in bars), and most of all relieved about her mother. An ice cream cone on her shirt was about the last thing she expected. She doesn't even look where it came from before standing up to confront the asshole who dropped it, probably a-

"Sorry..."

The kid standing in front of her is not older than six and looking like he's about to cry. And then he repeats the quiet apology and begins to actually cry, first sobbing and then wailing, until a girl just a few years older than him comes up to Ana and offers to have their mom pay for the damage as soon as they arrive in LA.

"No, it's okay," Ana says quickly, but not quickly enough. She wishes she had said that it's really not a problem before the boy started crying. Kids' tears break her heart, but it doesn't mean she knows how to react to them. "It's all good, I have another shirt somewhere in my bag." She digs in it for a short while and eventually takes out her black tank top. "See?" She smiles and the kid is still crying, but now with much more sniffling than wailing. At least that's something.

"Are you flying alone?" Ana asks before she realizes that this is probably the last question that a stranger should ask unaccompanied children.

"Yeah," the girl answers and takes her brother's hand, leading him away. "I'm sorry about him."

"Really, it's no problem. I need to go change, but see you on the plane. Maybe we'll sit next to each other," Ana smiles. The boys turns to her and smiles back.


End file.
